Une vraie mère poule !
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Rachel quitte Princeton pour aller à la fac à New-York. Ce que Cuddy supporte très mal. (Inspiré d'un épisode de Cougar Town )


« C'est seulement la semaine prochaine maman » rappela Rachel

« Mais c'est bientôt reste avec moi ce soir s'il te plait » Demanda Cuddy mère.

La semaine prochaine Rachel allait quitter Cuddy pour aller à l'université. La jeune Cuddy allait étudier le droit à New-York. Laissant Cuddy seule à Princeton, ce que cette dernière vivait très mal. Elles avaient toujours vécues toutes les deux, elles avaient toujours été très proche, Cuddy avait été fière d'arriver à instaurer une vraie relation mère/fille avec Rachel. Elle-même avait souffert d'avoir une mauvaise relation avec sa mère, alors elle ne voulait pas que sa fille vive la même chose avec elle. Elles se racontaient tout. Rachel lui parlait de ses problèmes, du lycée, de ses copains, Cuddy lui parlait de l'hôpital, de ses rendez-vous qui étaient souvent chaotique ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Rachel,… Elles étaient vraiment complices. Mais dans des situations comme cela c'était difficile. Enfin c'était difficile pour Cuddy, Rachel était plutôt contente de quitter la maison, de s'émanciper.

La discussion de ce soir portait sur le fait de savoir si Rachel pouvait passer la soirée avec ses amis profitant une dernière fois d'eux vu qu'ils iraient dans des universités différentes ou si elle restait avec Cuddy pour leur traditionnelle soirée dvd du mercredi soir. Cuddy avait instauré cette tradition pour arriver à ce que Rachel regarde autre chose que ce stupide dessin animé pirate le mercredi soir. Et puis c'était resté. Chaque mercredi Cuddy rentrait plutôt, Rachel choisissait le menu elles cuisinaient ensemble et elles se mettaient d'accord sur un film.

« Mais maman ! Après ils vont partir ! Laisse-moi y aller s'il te plait ! On regardera un film demain promis »

« D'accord, vas-y » Cuddy céda quand même elle n'avait pas envie d'étouffer Rachel, enfin pas plus que ce qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Rachel lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser et quitta la maison.

Le samedi matin alors que Cuddy déjeunait tranquillement, Rachel arriva dans la cuisine.

« Maman, je me disais que j'aillais partir à la fac déjà demain qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tes cours ne commencent que jeudi »

« Oui je sais, mais j'irais pour m'acclimater, rencontrer des gens, tout ça quoi »

« Tu pourra rencontrer des gens jeudi … »

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi » ce moqua Rachel en passant les mains sur les cheveux de sa mère comme pour consoler une petite fille « Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question en fait. Je pars demain »

« Alors j'ai le droit de te séquestrer aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Cuddy

Rachel soupira mais accepta. Elles allèrent faire du shopping pour acheter ce qu'il manquait à Rachel et firent sa valise.

Alors qu'elles étaient dans la salle de bain de Rachel en train de remplir sa trousse de toilette, Cuddy y glissa discrètement des préservatifs.

« Je t'ai vu maman ! » S'exaspéra l'adolescente.

« Je veux juste que tu te protège chérie, on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer à la fac »

« Maman, j'ai jamais couché avec un garçon et tu le sais, ce n'est pas parce que subitement je suis à la fac que dès le premier trimestre je vais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! »

Cuddy baissa la tête faisant mine de se concentrer sur la trousse

« Non ? Maman, t'as pas fait ça ? » Rachel explosa de rire

« Je… ben je… » Bafouilla péniblement Cuddy devant le fou rire de sa fille

« Sérieusement ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la petite lycéenne timide et coincée dont parle grand-mère ? »

« Je suis tombée sur House » Expliqua simplement Cuddy, comme si c'était une réponse logique. Rachel connaissait très bien House, elle avait l'habitude de la voir partir et revenir dans la vie de sa mère depuis qu'elle était petite. Ils passaient des mois comme un couple 'normal' et puis l'un des deux faisait une boulette et il disparaissait de sa vie. Enfin disparaitre était un grand mot disons qu'il ne venait plus à la maison. Elle aimait beaucoup House, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour elle. Rachel savait que c'était une relation difficile depuis longtemps mais elle ne serait jamais doutée que ça avait commencé à la fac.

« Tu connais House depuis la fac ? »

« Depuis mon troisième jours de cours. »

« Tu as couchée avec House au bout de 3 jours de cours ? » S'étonna la jeune fille

« Mais non ! Je ne suis pas non plus une fille facile, je l'ai rencontré au bout de 3 jours, après je l'ai suivit en cours d'endocrinologie, puis après 2 mois je l'ai suivis à une fête, une chose en a entrainée un autre… »

« Et…. » L'encouragea à finir Rachel

« Et rien du tout, le lendemain matin, il était parti »

« Oh … »

« Oui, alors s'il te plait fait attention »

« Oui chef ! » Ria Rachel

Le lendemain à 10h, Rachel avait pris les clés de sa petite voiture, embrassé sa mère et était partie.

Rachel avait fixé des règles à Cuddy, elle ne devait l'appeler qu'une fois par semaine et surtout de JAMAIS venir à la fac sauf cas d'extrême urgence. Et dans ce cas il fallait appeler avant. Bien sur Rachel n'avait pas honte de sa mère, c'était une femme très jolie et très intelligente et elle était son modèle sur terre mais Rachel voulait faire cette expérience seule et ne pas appeler sa mère au moindre problème.

Ca faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que Rachel était à la fac et Cuddy vidait tout son stress sur l'hôpital faisant vivre un enfer à n'importe quel employé qui arrivait en retard, qui faisait une erreur, ou tout simplement qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin au mauvais moment. Plus personne dans l'hôpital n'osait bouger même House restait dans son bureau. C'est Wilson le premier qui craqua et alla parler à Cuddy.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Cuddy ?

-Rien je vais très bien ! Répondit ferment la doyenne

-Lisa ça fait plus de 20 ans que je travail pour vous maintenant, jamais je ne vous ai vu de si mauvaise humeur aussi longtemps. Alors je répète qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Rachel est partie … Avoua Cuddy à voix basse.

-De quoi ?

-Rachel est à la fac…

-Attendez ?! Vous nous faites vivre un enfer parce que votre fille de 19 ans vient de rentrer à la fac ? S'étonna Wilson, il s'attendait plus à ce que Cuddy encourage sa fille à être forte et indépendante comme elle l'était elle-même.

-Mais je n'ai même pas le droit de l'appeler ! protesta Cuddy

-Cuddy votre à fille à 19 ans ! C'est normal enfin, vous n'avez pas envoyé bouler votre mère vous peut-être ?

-Si ! Mais elle et moi on ne s'entendait pas et on ne se parlait pas souvent de toute façon. Alors que Rachel et moi c'est différent. Elle venait toujours me raconter ses journées les soirs, même si je rentrais tard, elle m'attendait pour me parler et maintenant j'ai le droit qu'a une conversation téléphonique par semaine et elle ne rentre qu'un week-end sur deux !

-Ok ok ok, coupa Wilson, je vais lui parler d'accord ?

-Vous feriez ça ?

- Si je veux que l'hôpital reste un endroit vivable je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Se moqua Wilson.

Quelque jour plus tard, le tour de garde de Wilson se finissait plus tôt, il avait donc décidé de rejoindre New-York pour parler à Rachel.

C'est sans trop de mal qu'il avait trouvé l'appartement de la jeune fille. Avec les revenus de sa mère Rachel aurait pu profiter d'une grande chambre universitaire rien que pour elle avec télé et connexion internet à volonté mais Rachel avait préféré prendre une colocation avec deux autres premières année. Une fille étudiante en vétérinaire nommée Hayden et un garçon étudiant en médecine qui s'appelait Jesse et qui, soit dit en passant, plaisait beaucoup à Rachel. Les trois apprenaient à ce connaitre et s'entendaient très bien pour le moment.

Quand Wilson frappa à la porte c'est Jesse qui lui ouvrit.

-Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il poliment

-Je cherche Rachel Cuddy.

-Désolée elle est avec Hayden, elles font les courses, mais vous pouvez entrer et l'attendre si vous voulez. Proposa le jeune homme.

L'appartement était plutôt spacieux pour un appartement de fac. Il y avait un salon avec un grand canapé une petite table basse, au mur il y avait plusieurs affiches de concert ou de film, et un petit piano qui pour le moment était recouvert de cours de médecine. La cuisine était assez grande complètement équipé, avec four, micro-onde et autres robot avec au milieu une petite table ronde et 4 chaises.

Wilson prit place sur le canapé, alors que Jesse rangeait tout ses cours qui trainaient sur le piano.

-C'est à vous le piano demanda l'oncologue

-Oui, mais pour le moment il me sert uniquement de table pour mes cours d'anatomie. Ironisa le plus jeune

-Tu étudies la médecine ?

-Oui j'aimerais devenir oncologue. Expliqua-t-il

-Vraiment ? Je suis oncologue !

-C'est génial ! Rachel ne m'avait pas dit que son père était oncologue aussi ! S'enthousiasma Jesse, c'était toujours bien de connaitre des gens dans le milieu.

-Oh mais je ne suis pas son père ! Je suis un ami proche de sa mère…

Les deux hommes continuèrent à parler oncologie et médecine en générale jusqu'au retour de Rachel.

Cuddy avait des remords elle n'aurait pas dû dire à Wilson d'aller parler à Rachel. Sa fille avait bien le droit de vivre sa vie seule non ? D'évoluer à son rythme, de faire ses propres expériences,…

Cuddy se dirigea vers le bureau de son oncologue pour le demander d'oublier mais il n'était pas dans son bureau. Elle alla voir sa secrétaire qui l'informa qu'il était déjà parti.

Cuddy ne voulait vraiment pas aller voir sa fille contre les instructions de celle-ci mais en même temps Wilson y était, et elle aussi elle voulait voir sa fille et où elle vivait, son appartement, ses cours et aussi rencontrer ses colocataires. Elle en avait tellement envie !

-Un problème Cuddy ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière elle alors qu'elle était toujours plantée au milieu du bureau de Wilson.

-Rachel va me tuer. Répondit Cuddy sans se retourner

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Elle est à la fac.

-D'où ton humeur de chien alors ! Coupa House comme si il venait de résoudre un mystère.

-C'est pas drôle ! J'avais promis de la laisser tranquille mais j'ai envoyé Wilson.

-Et même pas moi ?! Se vexa House

-Oh, la ferme House ! Faut que j'aile chercher Wilson ! Cuddy fît demi-tour pour quitter la pièce. Mais son bras fût bien vite rattrapé par House

-Alors là certainement pas madame !

-Mais je…

-Laisse Rachel seule un peu ! Je suis certaine qu'elle n'aura pas besoin d'aide pour mettre Wilson à la porte. Retourne travailler. Et contente-toi d'appeler ta fille ce soir. House aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. C'était une fille intelligente et il savait qu'elle irait loin. Certes il n'était pas son père mais ils étaient quand même très proches. Même parfois, alors qu'il était en froid avec Cuddy, ça n'empêchait pas Rachel de venir regarder un film ou manger une pizza avec lui et Wilson.

-Mais je ne peux l'appeler qu'une fois par semaine ! Protesta à nouveau Cuddy

-Et ben respecte ça ! Aller va travailler ! Ordonna House une dernière fois

Cuddy alla effectivement travailler mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, à peine une heure après elle quittait son bureau en direction de l'université.

Quand Rachel entra dans l'appartement, sachets de courses dans les mains, elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque, Wilson assit tranquillement sur SON canapé à donner des conseils de médecine à SON colocataire ! Mais que faisait-il là ?

-Wilson !

- Oh Rachel comment tu vas ? Répondit innocemment le médecin.

-Wilson qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'énerva l'étudiante. Laissant le soin à Hayden de commencer à ranger les courses.

-C'est ta mère qui m'envoie…

- Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Jesse je suis désolée s'il t'a dérangé.

-Non aucun soucis, ton ami est génial ! S'exclama l'étudiant

-Ah… ok, je… bien alors. Rachel se détestait, quand elle parlait à Jesse elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux phrases cohérentes. Il faut dire que l'étudiant lui plaisait beaucoup, il était grand les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Il avait beaucoup d'humour et jouait vraiment bien du piano. Grace à House , Rachel avait pu l'épaté en connaissant quelques vieux classiques que Jesse pensait être le seul à connaitre. Il l'avait invité quelques jours avant, elle l'avait attendu à la sorti de ses cours de médecine puis ils étaient allé se balader dans le parc du campus, avait mangé un hot dog et après ils avaient rejoins une fête donnée par une amie de Rachel. Durant cette fête ils s'étaient même embrassés. Mais le lendemain Jesse n'avait rien dit de spécial, Rachel avait pensé que peut-être il était trop ivre pour s'en souvenir et n'avait rien redis non plus. Et maintenant elle se sentait idiote à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

-Tu connaissais tout l'étendu du travail d'un chef de département ? Demanda Jesse à Rachel

-J'ai grandit dans un hôpital, le bureau de Wilson et celui du chef de département des diagnostiques étaient mes terrains de jeu. Rappel Rachel, au final elle n'était peut-être pas la seule des deux à dire des trucs idiots.

C'est la sonnette de la porte qui coupa cours à cette conversation. Rachel alla ouvrir, elle fût à peine surprise de tomber sur sa mère.

-Maman quelle surprise ! Ironisa-t-elle

-Tu me fais visiter ? S'enthousiasma Cuddy

-Ben maintenant que tu es là …. Vas-y entre. Rachel se décala pour laisser entrer sa mère et commença la visite. Elle lui fît visiter le salon et la cuisine, lui présenta Jesse et Hayden, puis l'accompagna dans sa chambre. Laissant Jesse et Wilson dans leur discution de médecine.

La chambre était assez petite, ne contenant que un lit une place, une table de nuit, un bureau et une armoire. Cuddy fût étonnée de trouver sur le bureau plusieurs photos d'elles deux, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas faire râler l'adolescente encore plus. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et fît signe à Rachel d'en faire autant.

-Je suis désolée tu sais ? Je pensais juste que Wilson allait t'appeler pas qu'il allait venir. Et puis quand j'ai su qu'il était la, je voulais venir moi aussi ! Voir ou tu habites et tout ça…

-Tu es pardonnée.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais ne le refais plus ! S'exclama Rachel pour être certaine de ne pas voir débarquer sa mère toutes les semaines.

-Promis ! Maintenant Raconte moi ces premières semaines et surtout parle moi de ce jeune homme aux yeux verts ! Cuddy, comme n'importe quelle mère protectrice, avait bien vu comment ce garçon regardait sa fille.

-Maman !

Il était plus de 5 heures maintenant House allait partir mais il voulait d'abord vérifier que Cuddy n'avait pas quitté son bureau. Il prit l'ascenseur pour descendre mais une fois arrivé là bas, aucunes traces de Cuddy, il demanda à Brenda, qui n'en savait pas plus mais qui pensait avoir entendu parler d'une réunion importante au 5 eme étage. House ne croyait pas vraiment à cette réunion mais par acquis de conscience il monta au 5 eme étage. C'est une fois en haut qu'il reçu un sms de Rachel « Sors-moi de là ! Viens les chercher s'il te plait House ! ». Il ria en imaginant la situation, puis repris l'ascenseur direction le parking cette fois. Il enfourcha sa moto et prit la direction de New-York.

House entra en trombe dans l'appartement sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. En arrivant dans le salon il ria, la scène qui s'y déroulait était presque celle qu'il avait imaginé, Cuddy donnant des tonnes de conseils culinaire à une jeune blonde, Wilson parlant cancer avec un étudiant qui visiblement était plus intéressé par l'anatomie du décolleté de Rachel et cette dernière coincé au milieu de tout ce monde, prête à péter un câble.

House attrapa Cuddy et Wilson par le bras pour les faire lever du canapé.

-Hop Hop Hop, la fête est finie, tout le monde dégage. Wilson essaye au moins d'encourager ce garçon dans une discipline où il peut guérir la maladie qu'il soigne, sinon il va finir dépressif comme toi. Cuddy laisse ta fille en paix bordel ! Vous jeune homme, les yeux de Rachel sont plus hauts, et vous mademoiselle n'écoutez pas les conseils culinaires de Cuddy, sauf s'il y a quelqu'un à qui vous voulez du mal !

Les trois adultes s'apprêtèrent à quitter la pièce, mais House se retourna

-Et toi Rachel, appelle ta mère plus souvent s'il te plait. Tu sais qu'elle en a besoin ! Et je ne referais pas ça tout les jours ! Sur ce il claqua la porte laissant les 3 colocataires seuls.

Hayden regardait son bouquin de cuisine plein de note, que devait-elle en faire maintenant ? Jesse regardait ses pieds honteux déjà qu'il n'avait pas assuré le lendemain de la fête, maintenant elle allait penser quoi de lui ? Et Rachel remonta le haut qu'elle portait en rougissant, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu avec lui pour finir…


End file.
